lbp2levelguidefandomcom-20200214-history
SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 16-BIT: SPECIAL STAGE
'''Published by lukex34. '''SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 16-BIT: SPECIAL STAGE, is a re-creation of the classic Sonic The Hedgehog's Special Stage released in 1991 on the Sega Mega Drive/ Genesis. The main goal of the level is to collect the Chaos Emerald in a maze like type of stage. Sonic The Hedgehog is the only playable character, typically. This level is a complete non-orginal idea and is based off the original released game. The level focuses highly on nostalgia to please past fans of the series. lbp.me Link General lukex34's uses hologram sprites to add visuals and character design to the level. Animation is solid and is created by Micro_Chips. The Special Stage is a rotating maze that includes danger hazards and points. The main aim of the special stage is to collect a Chaos Emerald some where hidden throughout the level. Rings are scattered around the level to gain a higher rank in the level, this is great for replay-ability. Bumpers are another feature to this level, once impacting off one, a short bounce will be affected on Sonic. Multi-coloured crystal like objects are available as well, these are used as barriers to collide with. Upon touching off the surface of the crystal three times, the crystal will break, allowing Sonic to continue through the level. lukex34's sprites are dead on when it comes to level design as the sprites are exact replicas of the original from the full retail game. The maze has wonderful animations and colourful visuals to suit the background. The background changes from time to time as it did during the original. lukex34 has promised a make-over to the level fairly soon, replacing hologram with sticker pannel. Phsyics: The features and controls of the level. Controls *X - Jump *D-Pad - Move Features: *Bumpers: Launching Sonic into mid-air for a very short period. *Rings: Awards Sonic points. *Rotate Circle: Rotating the Special Stage in the opposite direction. *Goal Circle: Ending the Special Stage with a bad ending. *Crystal: Breakable surfaces to progress further. Chaos Emerald: Ending the Special Stage with a good ending. Music: The music track in the level is a re-creation of the original Special Stage theme. thumb|439px|left History: The Special Stage was first introduced in Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, after collecting 50 Rings, then entering the Giant Gold Ring at the end of a level. The Special Stage has received many make-overs, over the years, although they all include various colours and gimics like the original from the start of the franchise. These stages are an important feature to Sonic titles that do have them as they are needed to gain a mysterious item, a Chaos Emerald which is then needed to earn a certain ending to the game or an unlockable. After the classic era of Sonic The Hedgehog, special stages are mostly spotted in the handheld Sonic titles with the exception for Sonic Heroes. Also, the same interpertation of the Sonic 1 Special Stage was re-created in Sonic The Hedgehog 4 Episode 1. instead steering the special stage other than Sonic himself. Reception SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 16-BIT: SPECIAL STAGE has received lots of praise since its release. It has been complemented on it's comparison towards the original, both looking a-like and playing a-like. No MM Pick was rewarded unfortunately. To this date, the level has received a deserved +10,000 views. Here is an example of a review: LBP2 Level Guide Review: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 16-BIT: SPECIAL STAGE is a fantastic tribute to Sonic's 20th anniversary last year. (2011) It replicates the original Special Stage perfectly with percise controls and promising gameplay. The sprites look phenomenal, although pitty that I'm still waiting on a sticker pannel update. So far, since the hologram material is out dated at the moment, the creator has managed to use the hologram in an innovative way so that sprites are not totally transparent. It's replay-ability is my favourite aspect of the entire level, always coming back to higher my score by collecting rings. The gimics are all there which I'm glad for and they all work perfectly. On music terms, Jerry_Appleby, the musician of the level has re-created the theme so fantastic, really catchy to listen to. In the end, I am proud to say, this is probably in my top list of LittleBigPlanet 2 levels. Even the satisfaction of earning a Chaos Emerald sends my thoughts thinking on how good the level was since I began playing it! Gallery SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 16-BIT: SPECIAL STAGE Image1.jpg bfee77df2aee8fa8239fae3afb2aee10c91615dd.jpg Chaos Emerald acquired.jpg Trivia lbp.me link: http://lbp.me/v/393r3f Creator link: http://lbp.me/u/lukex34 Videos thumb|300px|left|SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 16-BIT: SPECIAL STAGE by lukex34thumb|300px|right|Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) Special Stages Category:Sonic Category:Platformer Category:lukex34 Category:Singleplayer